


Prom

by JustFansHP



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: F/F, Mention of JP, Mention of Laf
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-01
Updated: 2015-10-01
Packaged: 2018-04-24 08:07:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4911826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustFansHP/pseuds/JustFansHP
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's prom night. At first, Perry's not really happy about it. But it might will change. PERMONDE</p>
            </blockquote>





	Prom

**Author's Note:**

> My first OS rated T for this fandom. I hope you'll like it. ENJOY!

Perry was sad. Or maybe angry. Maybe a bit of both? Well, LaFontaine decided to go to prom with JP since he asked them. They were supposed to go to prom together. They were best friends after all. Anyway, Perry decided to focus on something else and try to enjoy her night. Carmilla told her she was bringing her sister because she didn’t want to leave her alone. Perry was waiting to her friends outside, alone. Lafontaine and JP were already inside but she didn’t want to come in with them. Ten minutes later, three women arrived. The floor don, smiled to Carmilla, Laura and who she thought should be Carmilla’s sister.

“-Hey Perry! Let me introduce you my sister Matska Belmonde.  
-Nice to meet you Matska.  
-Oh please! Call me Mattie! And nice to meet you too.”

Damn Carmilla’s sister was hot. Perry didn’t know much about her. Just that they were vampire sisters. Mattie was a bit older than Carmilla but Perry didn’t know what Carmilla meant by “a bit”.  
They went inside all together.

An hour later, Perry and Mattie were on the dance floor. Perry was blushing on how suggestively the vampire was dancing around her. But the ginger didn’t just watch her dance. No, she was dancing too and decided to dance as suggestively as her. Tension was building and the air filled up with heat.

When the song ended, Mattie started to leave but just before, she winked at Perry and left in direction of classrooms. Obviously, Perry decided to follow her. She looked around her if nobody saw her. They all were too busy enjoying their night.

At the end of the hallway, she saw Mattie opening her door, looked at her, and made a “come either” sign before coming in the classroom. Not even a minute later, Perry was in it too. The older woman pushed her against the door and kissed her passionately.

This girl was sexy and Perry chose to tell her. Mattie smiled and kissed her again. She bit the ginger’s lower lip and when she was pushed to a table. Perry started to let her hands move to Mattie’s zip behind her dress. She unzipped it slowly, earning a moan from the vampire because she was too slow.  
The door slammed open on Laura and Carmilla kissing. Well, not kissing anymore.

“-Perry! What are you doing with…  
-Sis? Oh god!  
-Go away Mircalla!  
-Sorry guys, but please can you leave, we’re a bit busy.  
-Well cupcake, it seems we’re not the only one having the same idea. Let’s go find another room. See you later guys”

No answer. Carmilla left laughing with Laura who was blushing.

“-I didn’t think I’d ever walk into Perry. Especially not with your sister.  
-Why not?  
-Because Perry’s like a mother to us and you’re sister seems the opposite.  
-Opposites attract you know.  
-I know, look at us.”

With that, Laura kissed Carmilla and they went to find another room for themselves.

END


End file.
